Long Teenage Goodbye
by Athineath
Summary: Alice Kirkland just moved to California from England. Her parents, wanting her to have a 'Real American Summer' send her off to her aunt's in Washington D.C. and she's not looking forward to it. Can the hot guy next door make her summer worth while? Or will he just cause her more heart break? PrUK. Human AU. Prussia x Fem!England
1. Chapter One: Nothing to Remember

_I spent my life becoming invisible  
It's hard to maintain and it's hard to get by  
I don't recall, fight or flight setting in  
I had no introduction  
I just breathe it in like the air_

_Nothing to Remember ~ Neko Case_

"Alice darling!" Her Aunt Denise exclaimed, running over to the unexpecting blond girl. "Oh sweetie you look lovely! It's been ages, darling, what took you guys so long to cross the pond?"

The blond, Alice, rolled her emerald green eyes and adjusted her red framed glasses. "Why don't you ask my parents?" She spat bitterly.

The older woman, Denise, sighed and shook her head. Yes, she could tell why her niece was bitter and yes, she felt that way as well when she moved here from England as well. "Honestly, Alice, D.C. is not as bad as it seems.

Alice crossed her arms, conveniently covering up the medium sized tea stain on her favourite Union Jack t-shirt. "Oh yes, the home of the bloody free."

Denise swatted her niece's head. "Don't go sounding as if you're the personification of England herself, prat. Now grab your bag and let's get in the car. I have a summer of fun planned for you!"

'_I'm oozing with enthusiasm,' _Alice thought sarcastically. Looking down at her t-shirt she sighed. '_Because Summer already started out so wonderfully.'_

Denise looked over Alice when she got in the car. "Have you always dressed like that?" She pondered outloud. Alice raised a thin eyebrow in response. "The punk, British t-shirts. The ripped jeans. The scuffed up combat boots."

Alice snorted. "Actually, my school back in London had a uniform," she replied.

"I'm sure you spiced that up as well, hm?"

Alice finally let out a laugh. "Always, Auntie."

They drove in silence until they reached the three-story house. It was your average brick house for the Georgetown area. Bright red brick, black shutters, big white doorway with a big black door. '_Welcome to hell,' _Alice thought and then she noticed another car in the driveway. "Auntie, when did you and Frank get another car?"

Denise smiled as she saw the car. The black Cadillac V gleamed against the mid-June sun. Time to spring the first surprise. "Actually, Alice that is our friends The Beilschmidt's car. They have two sons, one sophomore as well and the other a senior, both whom I'd like you to meet."

Alice groaned. "Why do I have to meet people?"

"Because it'd be good to know people here!"

Alice groaned again. "I don't like people."

Denise laughed. "Yeah, well, try to like Ludwig and Gilbert."

Alice grabbed her suitcase and followed her aunt into her house. She could hear her Uncle Frank laughing along with one of his golf jokes.

"Well it looks like the girls are home," she heard him say. "Denise we're in the living room!"

"Be right there sweetie!" Denise called back, and then turned to face Alice. "Remember, behave and be nice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am," she replied. Silently she walked behind her aunt as they made their way to the living room. There she saw them-The Beilschmidt's. If the last name wasn't a giveaway then their looks would've done it. Sitting casually in the airchairs facing her Uncle Frank sat a couple who looked about their mid-forties. They had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Even the woman was well-built. German was the first word that came to Alice's mind.

"Hallo," the man said. "I'm Leopold Beilschmidt and this is my wife, Griselda Beilschmidt."

"Hullo Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt," Alice said automatically all those years practicing etiquette with her mum bursting through. "I'm Alice Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours, Alice," Mrs. Beilschmidt replied. She pointed to the couch where two guys were sitting. Alice looked over the first one subtly. Blond hair and bright blue eyes just like his parents. He was wearing regular blue jeans and a fairly thin black t-shirt that outlined his obviously toned muscles very well. As she looked over the second guy she gasped. White hair, very pale, red eyes…yes! That's him! The git that ran into her and spilt her Earl Grey tea all over her favourite Union Jack t-shirt (the one she was covering up now). "And those are our sons, Ludwig and Gil-"

"_You_!" Alice exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at Gilbert.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo you lot! Okay, please don't get mad at me for starting a new fanfic *tries to look innocent* But recently I've been role playing with these awesome people and well, this Prussia and I were talking and BAM PrUK! So here's my PrUK fanfic dedicated to them. Ich liebe dich, love.**


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Mess with Me

_So don't mess with me_

_I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me_

_I'll knock you down_

_Don't mess with me_

_I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me_

_Don't Mess with Me ~ Temposhark_

Gilbert wasn't paying attention at all the whole morning. According to his parents, Frank and Denise had a niece who he was supposed to watch over during her summer vacation here. Fat chance of that happening. Like he was going to spend his whole summer babysitting some girl! As Frank told yet another golf joke, he turned to his brother and rolled his eyes.

"_Behave brudder," _Ludwig warned. Gilbert inwardly groaned. This summer was going to be a bust. And then, she walked in. Now he was paying attention. He looked the chick up and down. A little short, probably about 5'3"-5'4"ish. Blond hair that's in…long pigtails? Cute figure, definite curves. Okay she was obviously punk, the ripped jeans and combat boots a dead giveaway, but he didn't mind.

'_Maybe this summer won't be that bad,' _he thought to himself, smirking. She caught his eye (her's were emerald green) and gave a quiet gasp. '_Wait a second…'_ Those eyes, that shirt…that stain! Crap, it's the chick from the airport!

"_You_!" she exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at Gilbert.

"You!" He exclaimed in response. Shit, with that glare he knew he was about to get murdered.

That's when Frank decided to be the smart-ass he is. "Well, I take it from this interaction you've already made lovely first impressions on each other already, eh?" He said, smirking. That bastard.

Denise sat down on the arm of her husband's chair. "Yes, I'd like to know how you two met," she added.

Alice stopped glaring at Gilbert and turned towards Denise and Frank. "Well, he," she started, again pointing her index finger at Gilbert. "Was carelessly running through the airport and run straight into me, spilling my expensive Earl Grey tea from white girl central all over my favourite shirt." Alice uncrossed her arms to show off her new stain.

"White girl central?" Gilbert's mother questioned.

"Starbucks," Alice replied shrugging. Ludwig snorted and Gilbert then frowned.

'_Oh great,' _he thought. _'Even he thinks she's wonderful! Stupid little bi-'_

"Gilbert!" his father exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gilbert intelligently asked.

His father sighed. "I asked if you apologized to Alice." Gilbert shrugged. "Will you do it then?"

"What?! No! She totally ran into me!"

"Actually, you _totally_ ran into me," Alice mocked.

Gilbert's father glared at him, so he gave in. "Fine. I'm sorry," he replied. Then he turned to his parents. "Happy?"

His mother frowned. "It'll do for now. Oh! But I have a brilliant idea! Denise, are you doing anything with Alice tomorrow?"

Denise shook her head. "No, I was going to let her get accommodated and a bit more used to the time change."

Gilbert's mother smiled. Gilbert gulped. That wasn't a good smile, that was her 'I am a brilliant mother that will provide my trouble making son with suitable torture' smile. "Gilbert and Alice then can hang out tomorrow and he can buy her a new cup of tea," she said. Gilbert inwardly groaned and even Alice's smirk faltered. This was not how summer was supposed to go.

"But mutter I'm supposed go out with Francis and Antonio all day tomorrow!" Gilbert protested.

His mother smiled even wider now. "Wonderful! You can bring her along."

"Oh that is wonderful!" Denise agreed. "You can meet more people this way, Alice darling."

Alice frowned. "I told you I don't like people," she replied. Gilbert snorted this time. '_I don't think people like you,'_ he thought.

Denise sighed. "Don't worry darling, Francis and Antonio are wonderful boys! Antonio is Spanish and Francis is French."

"Oh joy, I'm stuck with a frog all day."

Denise glared at Frank who was laughing. "I'm pretty sure she got that from you, asshat."

"Actually she got it from her father," Frank replied, smirking mischievously. Alice nodded Denise who was still glaring at Frank.

"Either way, you better not say that to Francis tomorrow."

"But-" both Alice and Gilbert started to protest.

"No buts, you will be spending time with each other over the summer whether you two like it or not, so you better start getting used to it. Gilbert and Alice both sighed. This was _not_ how summer was supposed to go.

"She is terrible, I promise you," Gilbert grumbled to Antonio and Francis. He turned to face his two best friends who were sitting on Antonio's couch playing video games.

"What does she look like," Francis asked.

"Well for one she's a Brit. But she has long, sort of dirty blonde hair which was strangely in two pigtails. She's got creamy pale skin, reminds me of porcelain to be honest. And bright green eyes. Man, when she glares at you, you can tell you're dead meat. This is even with her glasses on."

"Sounds like you pay more attention than our teachers give you credit for, Gil," Antonio teased him.

Gilbert shot him a glare. "Well, she does have a cute, curvy figure."

Francis smirked. "Oh lovely. What about her personality, mon ami?"

"She's a British punk, I can tell you that. Red, thick-framed glasses. Dark ripped jeans. A British flag shirt with a leather jacket and big ass combat boots. Plus one of those red and black scarf things."

Francis and Antonio smirked at each other. "When do we get to meet her?" Antonio asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm being forced to bring her along so I can get her a new cup of some kind of British tea or something."

* * *

**A/N: Hullo you lot! Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I forgot a disclaimer last chapter so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetlia or any of it's character, regular or Nyo. If I did, well, that would be interesting XD**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	3. Chapter Three: Let Me In

_~Chapter Three~_

_Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'_

_Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'_

_Let me in, yeah, let me get closer_

_Got me runnin' wild like I feel it all over_

_Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'_

_Let Me In ~ Grouplove_

Alice was awoken by the sound of her aunt pounding on her door. "Get up darling!" Aunt Denise exclaimed. "Today you're going out with Gil and his friends."

"You mean the asshat, the frog, and the airhead?" Alice muttered.

"Oi, I heard that. Now get up and get ready."

Alice groaned as she slowly got up, showered and dressed. She tried to look at least a little intimidating, with black shorts, a white shirt with black skulls on it, and her black combat boots. Too depressed to do anything with her hair, she let it down to be its normal, straightish frizzy self.

Denise looked up as her niece stomped downstairs. "You'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar, poppet," she chided.

Alice rolled her eyes. "But vinegar tastes much better on fish and chips," she replied.

Denise sighed as she set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the island for Alice. "You really don't want to go, do you?" Alice shook her head with her mouth already full of pancake. "Too bad, you're going.

Alice groaned as she swallowed. "Why?! Just make the asshat buy me a cuppa, this should be his punishment not mine!"

Finally Alice was shoved out the door and into the waiting group of three teenage guys. Quickly ignoring Gilbert, she looked over the other two. The Spaniard, she assumed, had a chocolate brown mop of curls, tan skin, and deep green eyes. The Frog, aka the French asshat, had long blonde hair, lighter tan skin, and sapphire blue eyes. She finally turned to Gilbert and crossed her arms.

"Oi asshat," she said.

Gilbert smirked. "Hallo to you too," he replied. She ignored him.

"Are these two the frog and the airhead?"

Both Francis and Antonio frowned and Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Nein, this is Francis and Antonio."

"Exactly."

"Do you want your gott verdammt tea or not, dame?"

"How about I tell you where you can put the damn cuppa, arsehole?"

Antonio and Francis gave each other a worried look. "Look, um, Alice was it?" Antonio asked.

Alice raised her eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"How about we go get you your tea and then go to a movie so the day will go by faster and you and Gil don't have to constantly be at each other's throats," he suggested.

Alice smiled at Antonio. "Wow, Gil, it looks like at least one of your friends is smart," she said almost sarcastically.

Gilbert frowned. "This is going to be a long day…"

Alice and the 'Bad Touch Trio' (it's what they told her people call them-gits) made their way to Starbucks, aka white girl central.

"What is your problem with Starbucks again?" Gilbert asked.

Alice shrugged. "I have nothing against Starbucks, I just have a problem with how everyone is referring to it as the home of the white girls when many other people get their drinks here. I also have a problem with gits like you referring to every girl who gets a cuppa or coffee from here as a white girl, when obviously that is not true. Do I look like a stereotypical white girl to you?"

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio all looked her over. With a majority of her outfit and makeup black, her ever permanent scowl, and bracelets with either some band or TV show name on them covering up her forearms, no she did not look like one. Therefore, they all shook their heads as a negative.

Alice smirked. "Good," she stated and walked over to the line. She raised an eyebrow at Gilbert waving him over. "Oi asshat, you're paying remember?"

Gilbert groaned and joined her in line. "You're wasting my money, you know that."

"Oh poor thing, I'm sorry you have to spend your porn money on me-not."

Gilbert turned red. "Nein, this is not my porn money. And people say I'm perverted."

And so, Gilbert and Alice waited in line, poking jabs at each other while Francis and Antonio watched amused.

"Do you think Gil will ask her out?" Antonio pondered to Francis.

Francis shrugged. "I'm not sure, mon ami. They seem to be good at pissing each other off, which is the opposite of Gilbert and his past flings. I'm betting this summer will be interesting," he replied. They watched as Alice started to punch Gilbert for something he said as he laughed. They smirked at each other.

"Interesting indeed," Antonio agreed.

Back in line, Gilbert and Alice finally reached the register. "What would you like," the overly cheery girl asked and winked at Gilbert.

Alice rolled her eyes. "A venti cup of Early Grey," she replied.

The cashier smiled at Gilbert as she told Alice the price, then she smiled even more when Gilbert handed her the money. Alice rolled her eyes and went to wait for her tea, but she couldn't dismiss an annoying feeling in her chest. She practically growled watching the two eye flirt. She was so caught up glaring at them that she almost didn't notice an overly cheering Italian call her name.

"Ve~ Alice?" he called again.

"Sorry," Alice muttered blushing as she took the drink from his hand.

"It's okay Ally!" he replied. "I'd be upset too if I was watching my boyfriend flirt with someone else. But I know Luddy would never do that."

Alice could feel her cheeks burn brighter. "Erm, he's not my friend. That asshat isn't even a friend, really."

"Then why are you here with him?"

Alice shrugged. "He had to buy me a new drink."

The guy laughed. "I'm surprised Gil actually did."

"You know that asshat?"

"Gilbert? Of course I know him! He's my boyfriend's older brother!"

"Luddy…oh! You're dating Ludwig! Well, at least you've got the better of the two."

This time the guy actually giggled. "Yeah, you could say that." He stuck his band out. "I'm Feliciano by the way."

Alice shook Feliciano's hand. "I'm Alice, obviously," she gestured to the cup in her other hand.

"Oi, Kirkland!" Gilbert exclaimed, walking over to Alice and Feliciano. "Hallo, Feli."

"Hi, Gil~" Feliciano replied. "Well Ally I better be getting back to work. It was nice to meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you too, Feli," Alice told him and smiled for the first time during her trip.

"Ve~ you should smile more! You look even more beautiful when you smile. Don't you think so Gil?"

Gilbert blushed and Antonio, who was just walking over with Francis, put an arm around him. "Yeah don't you think so Gil?" he added teasingly.

Instead of glaring at Antonio Alice focused her attention back on Feliciano and laughed at his comment. "Thank you Feli, but I beg to differ. Nothing about me is beautiful, especially not my smile."

Francis in turn put in arm around Alice. "Oh but _mon cher_ your smile is rather illuminating, right Gil?"

This time Alice glared at Francis and elbowed him in the gut. "Bloody Frog's a damn perv," she muttered.

Feliciano giggled yet again. "You sound just like my _fratello!_ His name is Romano."

At the mention of Romano, Antonio visibly perked up. "How is _mi tomate_?"

"He is annoyed by all of you," a lower, crabbier Italian voice muttered behind them. Alice turned to face Feliciano's older brother-Romano. She could already see some resemblance. They both were petite with olive skin. They had the same facial features except Feliciano was smiling while Romano was scowling. The main different were their eyes and hair. Feliciano had honey colored eyes and reddish-brown hair with a curl on the left side. Romano had hazel colored eyes and brown hair with a curl on the right side.

"_Hola_ Lovi~" Antonio cooed.

"Listen tomato bastard we've been through this several times. It's Romano, not Lovino and sure as hell not Lovi. Ro-man-o. Romano."

"Oh but Lovi you have such a cute middle name~"

Before Romano could throw a punch at Antonio, Alice stuck her band out in front of him much like Feliciano did to her.

"Hullo! I'm Alice Kirkland," she said and smiled politely at him.

Surprisingly he took her hand and shook it. "Hi," he replied. "I'm Romano Vargas. How'd you get stuck with these morons?"

"Apparently my aunt's neighbors are the Beilschmidts, so to make sure I don't lock myself in my room all summer she's making me 'hand out' with Gilbert and the rest of his Bastard Twat Trio."

"I have a brilliant idea!" Feliciano suddenly exclaimed. "It's the end of my shift and Luddy is coming to pick me up, but why don't we all go do something together!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Feli!" Francis agreed.

"I'm totally in," Antonio added.

"No," Romano said firmly. "I do not want to hang out with you nor the potato bastards nor the French bastard and especially not the tomato bastard."

"But you're with Antonio in your room all the time!" Feliciano protested. Romano turned tomato red and Antonio chuckled nervously. "Besides, now you have Alice!"

They all turned towards Alice who in turn glared at them all. "I'll only go if Romano goes," she stated, crossing her arms.

Romano sighed. "Fine, let's get this fucking thing over with."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor it's characters, I only own the idea for this fanficiton.**

**A/N: Hullo you lot I'm back! I had a wonderful vacation and I hope you lot enjoy the new chapter and grazie for reading this fanfiction. It makes me happy to see the readers and reviewers (the two on this one /).(\ ) and favourites and follows. **

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	4. Chapter Four: Tee Shirt

_I know_

_'cause I'd spend half this morning_

_Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_

_Tee Shirt ~ Birdy_

Because she needed to rant, mainly about the BTT, Alice decided to Skype her best friends: Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones. They've been her best friends since Kindergarten and to make things a little easier, Matthew and Alfred are step-brothers. Alice knew she could trust them, but she wasn't sure how Alfred would react to her ranting about guys.

You see, Alfred had been there as long as Alice could remember. He was her first best friend which led to her first crush. Now Matthew, who is part French, could tell instantly that Alfred and Alice liked each other so he set up a plan. It went something like this:

Matthew: For the love of maple, your sexual tensions are driving me mad! Just kiss already!

Alice and Alfred: What?!

Matthew: _*shoves Alice and Alfred's faces together*_

Alice and Alfred: _*proceed to kiss*_

Thanks to the "helpfulness" of Matthew, Alfred was also Alice's first kiss. Quite soon after that kiss he became her first boyfriend. It was because of these reasons, and a couple more, that everyone who knew the two figured out they'd be together. Most even thought that they'd end up married.

So as Alice turned on her MacBook Air (a bribe present from her parents when they told her they were moving to America) she bit her lip as she always does when she was worried. When she clicked on the Skype icon she was surprised to find four missed attempts from Matthew and Al to contact her. She plugged in her headphones and clicked the call button, listening to the all familiar connecting tone.

"Ally!" Both Matthew and Al exclaimed smiling oh so brightly at her through her MacBook screen.

"Hullo you lot! How are you?"

Alfred smile stretched even bigger and Alice could feel her heart still skip a beat. "I for one am doing fantastic, how about you Mat?"

Matthew nodded. "I am doing fantastic as well, Al. Thanks for asking!"

"Is there a reason you're over using the Ninth Doctor's catch phrase?" Alice questioned.

"Oh no love it's just that YOU NEVER ANSWERED YOUR BLOODY MOBILE ALL DAY!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Al, calm down, I have a perfectly rational explanation," Alice informed him.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "What is this ration explanation?"

"Well, number one is that Aunt Denise took my phone away so I wouldn't be texting you two all day because I was forced to hang out with Gilbert. Two, is because I was forced to hang out with Gilbert meant that I was forced to hang out with his friends as well."

"Who is this 'Gilbert' you speak of?" Alfred

"Holy maple do you have a boyfriend already, Alice?" Matthew asked as his eyes widened.

"No you gits! Gilbert aka the asshat is Denise's neighbors' eldest son," Alice told them.

"I take it you would love to rant to us about this horrible adventure?" Matthew guessed.

Alice nodded and then started her tale. She explained to them about the airport incident involving Gilbert and what had happened when she formally met him at her aunt and uncle's home. She told him about meeting Feliciano at Starbucks and being roped into an afternoon of getting to know their awkward circle. How Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were known as the Bad Touch Trio and how they were known as the 'players' of their school but honestly, they weren't. Francis was searching for love, the real, romantic, completely mushy thing. Antonio was madly in love with Romano who in turn was madly in love with Antonio as well, and yes like Feliciano mentioned they did spend _a lot_ of time in Romano's bedroom. Only Gilbert was the most like a player in the group. Alice found out that Gilbert had once been in love with his girlfriend in his first strong relationship and her name was Elizabeta Hedevary. She was a beautiful tomboy from Hungary and was only using Gilbert to make the guy she was in love with, Roderich, jealous. Gilbert only had flings from then on and that incident occurred in the beginning of sophomore year. She also told them about Feliciano and Ludwig. In her point of view, Feliciano and Ludwig were adorable. They've been best friends for a while, just like Alfred and her. They started dating when Ludwig finally got the guts to ask Feliciano to go to homecoming with him. Obviously, Feliciano said yes and they were very, very happy.

"Honestly they are so adorable," Alice all but cooed. "Feliciano spent the entire picnic sitting in Ludwig's lap and kept hugging and kissing him. It was the cutest thing ever."

"D'awww," Matthew sighed. "That is adorable!"

"Mattie, have you been reading mum's romance novels again?" Alfred teased. Matthew turned beet red.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alice giggled.

"Anyway, so what's up with the whole Gilbert thing again?" Matthew asked changing the subject.

Alice sighed. "The thing is I don't get it. I'm still completely pissed about him spilling my tea, but he did buy me a new cuppa. Then, hanging out with everyone surprisingly turned out to be wonderful, including the constant teasing and bickering between Gilbert and I. It was almost like…"

"Like what?" Alfred asked.

Alice frowned sadly. "Like being with you. Which is weird, because he's more annoying. Especially because everything he says has something to do with him being 'awesome' or him doing something 'awesome'. Plus he's so arrogant and conceited, even without the awesome thing. And he's so goddamn loud! I've never met someone so loud in my life! That's what makes it crazy because how could being with him be like being with you, when I obviously liked you and there is _NO_ way I could _EVER _like someone like him!" She looked at her Macbook screen to see Alfred frowning and Matthew looking at her with a serious face. "What?"

"You know you basically just explained Al, right?" Matthew questioned.

Alice shook her head. "No, Alfred is different. Sometimes he can be arrogant and call himself a hero, but he truly isn't conceited while Gilbert seems to be madly in love with himself. Alfred may be loud, but Gilbert just wants to hear his own voice over everyone else's. See? There are differences. "

"Alice, I think you are subconsciously liking this guy but don't want to admit it," Alfred tells her. When Alice gives him a surprised look, he just laughed. "We know you better than you think we do, Ally."

"I agree with Al on this," Matthew added.

"That is impossible!" Alice exclaimed.

"How long have you known him?" Matthew asked.

"A day and a half," Alice replied. "But honestly, I think that's too long."

Matthew giggled. He actually giggled. It's rather adorable. Anyway, he giggled and smiled at Alice. "I think you're over reacting. You're telling me you haven't thought about him at all?"

"I have thought some lovely words that if I said out loud my mum would scold me for being unlady-like," Alice stated.

Alfred laughed and gave her a thumbs up. Matthew smacked the back of Alfred's head and glared at him. "That's not what I mean Ally. I meant…do you think about him thinking about you or dreaming about you? Could you spend time thinking about the tee shirt he sleeps in or listening to his message and keeping it and never deleting it?" Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Hey…aren't those lyrics from a song?" Alfred asked.

"A song?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah a song! Like isn't it one of the songs from that new soundtrack you got. Ya know, the one from the _Divergent_ add one where Tris and Caleb are actually in love but they both have cancer and it's like this whole incest thing and-"

"Alfred, I think you mean _The Fault in our Stars_, and it has nothing to do with _Divergent._ They just use two of the same actors from the movie. The two books have nothing to do with each other," Matthew explained.

"Bro they're books! I just thought they were seriously cool movies. Duude…" Alfred exclaimed. Both Alice and Matthew sighed.

"Never mind Al," Matthew muttered.

"I give up," Alice sighed.

"Boys!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed, barging into Matthew and Alfred's room. "Why are you awa-oh hullo Alice dear! I hope you're having a wonderful time in America, love but the boys have to go. They have football practice early tomorrow morning. It was nice talking to you!

Alice laughed at the boy's annoyed faces. "You too Mrs. Williams," she replied. She took one long look at everybody smiling at her and ended the Skype call. All she could think about was Gilbert. '_This is all Matthew's fault,' _Alice though and fell asleep hugging her laptop close, dreaming about nothing yet still hearing Gilbert's voice.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I also do not own any of the the songs or place mentioned. I only own the idea to this story and the sucky-ass laptop it's being written on ;-;**

**A/N: Hullo you lot! I feel terrible for not updating. Everything has just been mental with getting ready for school and medical problems. My lungs and chest has been hurting again, so much that I have a doctor's appointment later today! Anywhositable, I also want to say that I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this fic or TVBD because school starts in a week. I will do my best. Ti amo, you lot!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	5. Chapter Five: Wings

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Wings ~ Birdy_

Boring. That was the first word that came to Alice's mind when she entered her aunt and uncle's backyard. Denise decided it was time for Alice to get to know people. When Alice pointed out the fact that she already knew people, Denise just waved her hand, already on the phone with a caterer. Well, if she thought about it, she should be thankful. Denise and Frank did willingly take in an angry teenage girl for the whole bloody summer. But, if she thought more, she also cursed her aunt for forcing her to spend time with the assh-erm, Gilbert.

"Alice darling!" her aunt called.

"Must you use pet names with me?" Alice grumbled as she sat down next to her aunt watching the rest of the party-goers enjoy themselves in the pool.

Denise frowned. "I could call you worse things, deary," she replied.

Now it was Alice's turn to frown. "Whatever."

"Alice, please go and have some fun! Frank and I threw this party for you, sweetie. I mean look! Even Gil is here."

Alice turned to look in the direction her aunt was pointing. Just as she said, Gilbert was just walking into her backyard with Francis and Antonio. He looked…._really _cute. Like hot cute, in his blue jeans and…_is that a tattoo?!_ _'What am I thinking?!'_ Alice scolded herself. _'I should NOT be thinking that Gilbert is hot, let alone really cute. But, he is…shit.'_

"Alice...Alice, dear," Denise said waving her hand in front of Alice to get her attention. When her niece turned towards her she frowned yet again. "What's wrong? You're staring at Gil like he has two heads."

Alice shrugged. "Oh, nothing's wrong it's just, does he have a tattoo?"

This time Denise frowned AND rolled her eyes. "Yes, sweetheart, he does. It's of the Prussian flag."

"Is it because he says he's Prussian, not German?"

"Exactly. He's a little obsessed with Prussia."

"More like a lottle."

Alice and Denise both burst out in laughter, giggling to themselves as Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio walked over to them. Now, because Gilbert is an ass, he promptly sat down on Alice's lap, much to everyone's-including Alice's-surprise. Alice groaned as he cackled. "So what were you _damen_ talking about?"

"You and your fat ass," Alice replied as she tried to push him off.

"Oh so my sexy ass."

"How the bloody hell is that thing sexy?"

"Well it must be if there was a discussion on it, liebling."

Alice looked at Gilbert with utter disgust. "How am I not allowed to hate you?!"

Neither of them noticed that Denise left, nor had they noticed that Francis and Antonio were currently watching their banter amusedly.

"You can't hate the awesome me!"

"If you don't shut I will fuck you with a rake!"

"I could fuck you with something equally as big."

"You can't someone with your ego, love."

Francis and Antonio burst into laughter much to Gilbert's dismay.

"Well nobody is going to fuck you with yours, liebe," he replied. Alice glared up at him and he glared back at her, still sitting upon her lap.

Francis placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and Antonio place his on Gilbert's.

"Whoa, break it up you two," Antonio warned. "Let's just have a good time."

Gilbert smirked. "Yeah, a wonderful time."

Alice attempted to stay clear of the Bad Touch Trio for the rest of the night. Unfortunately she ran into them by the pool. Er, well, technically Gilbert ran into her.

"Oi, watch it asshat!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't you!" Gilbert retorted and shoved Alice backwards, toppling into the pool, pulling Gilbert in as well. They were still holding onto each other as they came back up looking like an adorable couple—which they certainly weren't! Naturally every started taking several photos, sending them around to _everyone_.

"Great job, git," Alice muttered, shivering into the towel wrapped around her. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his towel around the both of them. "W-what are you doing?" He couldn't help but notice the red tint now on her cheeks.

"Sharking body heat. We'll warm up faster this way," Gilbert explained. She nodded and he tried not to notice that she laid her head against his chest. It didn't work, of course, and he soon placed his chin upon her head, a faint smile barely noticeable. "You know, we'll remember this night for the rest of our lives."

Alice laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'll get you back, you know. I always do." Gilbert just smiled, and soon enough they feel asleep like that; wrapped up together in Gilbert's towel, Alice's head lying on his chest, and Gilbert's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo you lot, I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so short and it took me _forever_ to update. I feel terrible, but high school is tough. I go to a private school und I have all honours classes, so I have a gargantuan sum of homework per evening. Because I haven't been updating lately, I'll be writing as much as I can this weekend, and hopefully I'll get at least two more chapters done. This fanfiction will have fifteen chapter, and possibly a sequel. I haven't fully worked out the details.**

**Anywhositable, Happy Labor Day Weekend to anyone else who celebrates it.**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	6. Chapter Six: If I Lose Myself

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight..._

_(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._

_Lose myself tonight..._

_If I Lose Myself ~ OneRepublic (Acoustic)_

Ever since the party Frank and Denise threw, Gilbert and Alice have been noticeably closer. They would willingly hang out together, they were rarely apart, and when they were in their group they were always next to each other. Everyone noticed, even the adults, but nobody dared to comment or question this recent development, not even Gilbert or Alice themselves. Sure they still teased each other, but now it was just harmless banter they did for fun. In true honestly it sounded more like flirting than teasing, and it was happening often.

"You're ridiculous," Alice said smiling.

Gilbert smiled back down at her. "How am I ridiculous for going to a karaoke bar?"

"Because you sneak into said karaoke bar! Without me, no less!"

"Doesn't that seem like a date to you?"

"Oh because I'd _so_ want to date you."

"Get in line, liebe, everyone else does to."

"Git, you could see the sarcasm in that sentence."

"That wasn't sarcasm and you know it."

"And why would I want to date you?"

"Well, one I'm awesome, and two you definitely are in love with me by now."

"Not even close, twat."

"Then come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Francis, Antonio and I are going to the karaoke bar tonight and you should come with us. Then I'll prove to you that you do want to date me."

Alice smirked at him, her hand now resting on her jutted out hip. "Deal."

"Shit, Gilbert!" Alice exclaimed, pulling down the extremely short dress Francis got her to put on. "I don't think I look old enough to get in here."

Gilbert turned to face Alice, trying his hardest not to really see how she looked in the dress, and rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you do! Just try to act like you belong, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Trust me, you look old enough in that outfit," Francis whispered in her ear. Alice turned a light shade of red, pulling down the dress even more. Francis smacked her hands and frowned at her. "Non, it is supposed to be short mon ami, stop messing with it."

They successfully got inside and Alice was half happy, half disappointed they pulled it off. This means that their official/non-official "date" was actually happening. Alice mentally groaned, looking to see if Francis was around so she could pull down the bloody dress that was as long as the normal night shirts she wears, but way tighter.

Gilbert definitely noticed all of this. Alice's adorable blush, how amazing and hot she looked in the tight, short dress, how green her eyes looked without all the black eye kohl around them. He blew some up on his face. Was it normally this hot in here?

Antonio ordered beers for them all, but by the time he got to their table, Alice was already dragging Gilbert along to do karaoke with her. "He looks happy," he said to Francis.

Francis nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Oui, he does, but this time it looks real."

"Those other summer flings did nothing to help him. But this isn't a normal one, is it? They aren't even 'dating'."

Francis shook his head, giving Antonio his 'they will fall in love even if I have to make them myself' looks. "Alice is good for him. But yes, this un-official relationship is quite different from the ones Gilbert is used to having."

"Gilbert come on! There has to be something you'll sing with me!" Alice pleaded, giggling as she gave him her best puppy eyes.

Gilbert tried to glare at her but he ended up laughing himself. "How are you giggling?! You haven't even had something to drink yet!" he exclaimed.

"I believe I am intoxicated by the atmosphere."

"Even drunk you use big words."

Alice giggled again, and then pointed at a random song. "What about this one?"

"Turn! Turn! Turn! by The Byrds? Really? Why this song?"

Alice shrugged. "Why not! I've heard it before from my mum, so let's try it out ourselves."

Alice looked good on stage, Gilbert decided. She sounded good too. He smiled to himself as he watched Alice sway along to the music, giggling at something Antonio said but still humming to herself under her breath. She caught his eye and they held contact, smiling almost shyly at each other. Neither of them looked away, they didn't want to. Both of their minds were screaming 'Kiss, dammit!' Since he was ridiculously tired of all the sexual tension, Francis decided to take action, much like Matthew did a couple of years ago. He pushed the two idiots together and hoped they'd get the message. And oh boy did they ever. Gilbert instantly wrapped his arms around Alice's waste, pulling her flush against his chest. Alice practically through her arms around Gilbert's neck, blushing as he smirked up at her. They leaned in close, so close their lips were _thisclose _to touching…and then Alice fell off his lap.

* * *

**A/N: Hallo! Sorry this chapter is short *tries to look guilty* and sorry I haven't been updating The Vargas-Beilschmidt Daughter *attempts to look even more guilty* But life gets in the way, eh? Especially biology *shivers* I'm being forced against my will to take Honours Biology...WITH A FREAKING COLLEGE TEXTBOOK *sob* Anywhositable, I lied. This fic will be about 14 not 15. Lo siento don't hate me /).(\ Love chu all!**

**Ciao, Athineath~ **


End file.
